


Little Black Box

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kinky sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ever since their first time experimenting with the contents of the box, the guitarist had become less shy about using it on his beloved drummer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Box

“Ahhh, Aoiii!” Kai cried out in pleasure as the raven haired man sucked hard on the sensitive skin on his neck, driving him absolutely wild. Aoi was in one of his moods tonight, and he let his lover know by attacking his lips the second he walked in the door of their apartment. The taller man quickly guided their bodies to the bedroom.

The older man pushed the drummer down onto the bed and quickly stripped him of all his clothing. The guitarist licked his lips hungrily as his eyes roamed Kai’s body in lust, making the younger man blush. Seeing his lover so in his vulnerable state gave Aoi an idea…

He leaned over and kissed Kai’s lips passionately, his tongue exploring the drummer’s mouth and playing with his tongue. The brunette eagerly kissed the older man back with just as much passion, and arched his body in a desperate attempt for more contact. But Aoi , determined to have his way, pulled away with a mischievous smirk on his face and rummaged through the closet in search of something.

Kai whined at the loss of contact, the warmth of Aoi's body leaving him, but he watched as his lover search their closet with amusement. The drummer knew what he was looking for through: Aoi kept a little black box filled with various sex toys and bondage gear. Ever since their first time experimenting with the contents of the box, the guitarist wasn't as shy about using it on his beloved drummer as he had previously been.

Aoi picked out three items from the box and swiftly returned to the naked man sprawled out on the bed, keeping the items hidden from the drummer. The older man crawled on top of his blushing lover, causing both men to let out loud moans filled with need. The guitarist leaned down and claimed the brunette’s lips with his own in a hot, passionate kiss, his tongue clearly dominating the other’s. Kai kissed his lover back with equal passion, eagerly submitting to Aoi.

“You ready for something new tonight, baby?” the raven haired guitarist temporarily broke their kiss to purr into the drummer’s ear.

“Anything for you,” Kai whispered in between heavy pants. The younger man once promised Aoi that he would do anything he wanted to, and he has never gone back on his word. The shorter man had enough trust in his lover to give him full control and know that he’s in good hands. Plus, not knowing what his lover had planned always added to the excitement.

Aoi growled satisfactorily at his lover’s response before placing soft kisses all over Kai's face. He then sat up, smirking down at the blushing brunette below him, his erection standing tall for all to see, well for Aoi to see at least. The guitarist eyed his lover’s hardened length for a moment before moving up to Kai’s face, placing a piece of cloth over his eyes, blindfolding him: item number one.

Kai let out a gasp, the sudden loss of one of his senses catching him completely off guard. The older man placed soft kisses to calm Kai. The guitarist pulled away slightly to reach for something, always keeping on of his hands on Kai to reassure him of his presence. Straddling the drummer’s hips, Aoi took his lover’s arms and placed them over his head, using those cuffs in his hands to chain the brunette’s arms together behind one of the poles on the headboard: item number two.

Being handcuffed was something that the drummer was more used to, unlike the blindfold. Aoi had used these handcuffs a number of times before, but Kai could never admit out loud how much he liked it when his lover used them. The guitarist was more open about them, constantly saying how hot the younger man looked when he was tied up and completely at his mercy. Aoi took a second to admire his lover before reaching for the third item and the bottle of lube that they kept in the nightstand drawer next to the bed.

“Mmmm, Kai, baby, you’ve never looked more sexy than you do right now,” the older man purred once he settled in between the shorter man’s open legs. Kai let out a soft moan in response, his voice completely failing him, the words he wanted to say not coming to mind. No one had ever made the drummer feel the way Aoi did, and that very feeling made its way from Kai’s heart down to his cock, causing it to twitch. The guitarist noticed this, and immediately brought his face down to the drummer’s length.

After placing a few kisses, the raven haired man took Kai’s erection into his mouth, sucking gently. The younger man let out a cry of pleasure at his lover’s actions. Not able to see anything meant that everything the taller man did caught Kai off guard, and the drummer found that he actually enjoyed that element of mystery and surprise. As his mouth worked on the younger man’s length, Aoi squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and positioned them at Kai’s entrance. Without much warning, he pushed a finger inside the drummer’s tight, hot body. The brunette let out a cry of pleasure at the sudden invasion. The lack of his sense of sight heightened his sense of touch, and turned him on more than ever before. A second finger joined the first, scissoring and thrusting in and out of the younger man.

The guitarist added a third finger and shifted his angle slightly, searching for the one spot that drove his lover mad with pleasure. The next thrust of his fingers caused Kai to scream in pleasure: direct hit. The taller man smirked to himself and pulled his fingers out of his lover. Kai whined at the sudden loss, but was reassured by soft kisses that Aoi placed on his chest. The raven haired man then grabbed the bottle of lube again along with a long, blue object....item number three.

Aoi squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand, and began to spread it over the item, covering it in the clear liquid substance. He positioned himself at his lover’s entrance once again, ready to move the object into Kai. “You ready baby?” he purred. The drummer bit his lip and nodded, fully ready for his lover to take him; but what Aoi had in store took him completely by surprise. The older man slowly pushed the blue length into the younger male thus producing a scream of pleasure, “Tell me if it hurts baby,” Aoi said in a serious tone as he slowly slid the dildo into his lover. Kai nodded as he opened his mouth in a silent scream at the feeling of the foreign object inside his body. The guitarist licked his lover’s neck to soothe the pain he was feeling, which made the drummer moan softly. After allowing him to adjust for a minute, Aoi flipped a switch, making the object vibrate inside Kai's body.

Kai threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure, the second surprise Aoi had in store for his lover that night. The older man grinned, enjoying the erotic sight before him. He turned the vibrator up to a stronger level, causing the brunette to scream even louder. The guitarist felt his cock twitch in his pants at Kai’s reactions. He knew that if his lover could see the way he was looking at him, his blush would surely deepen to a lovely shade of deep red, “You like that baby?” the taller man asked in a low voice laced with lust. The drummer could only moan in response, his throbbing cock doing most of the talking for him. Aoi licked his lips, craving to touch, to feel, to be inside his lover’s body. The guitarist leaned over and kissed Kai passionately, his tongue immediately seeking entrance into his mouth. The younger man eagerly submitted to his lover and allowed his wet muscle in, deepening the kiss.

As their tongues danced feverishly with each other, Aoi turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of his lover. The raven haired man swallowed the moan that Kai let out as the toy was pulled from him. “I need you baby,” Aoi admitted, his voice deep and his eyes dark. Kai didn’t need to see his lover’s face to feel his intense stare on his body. The older man unzipped his pants, freeing his erection, covered in precum. He squeezed one more handful of lube onto his palm and covered his length with it, realizing just how much he had neglected his own needs. In a rush, he positioned himself at the smaller man’s entrance and pushed the head in. Kai threw his head back and grabbed onto the poles of the headboard that he was cuffed to, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

Aoi wrapped his arms around his lover as he fully sheathed himself inside his hot body. Both men let out moans of pleasure, and could feel their bodies melting into each other. The guitarist gave Kai a minute to adjust before pulling back and thrusting in again. He quickly established a rhythm, which the brunette matched with his own hips.

“Mmmmm, Aoi….more…please…” the younger man begged.

“With pleasure,” the guitarist moaned into his lover’s ear as he picked up speed. He placed his hands on the drummer’s hips and held them tight enough to bruise, but neither man cared at the moment. Aoi’s thrusts became much harder and rougher, the way they both enjoyed. The older man leaned over and attached his lips to his lover’s neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark. The mark that let the world know that Kai was his and his alone, “Mine!” Aoi growled into Kai’s skin, making the brunette moan even louder.

The guitarist pulled back so that only the head was left inside his lover and shifted his position slightly, aiming for the spot he found earlier with his fingers. He thrust back into his lover with all the strength his body had. His tactic worked, because the younger man screamed in pleasure. Aoi smiled satisfactorily and knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them now.

He worked on thrusting as hard as he could into Kai’s sweet spot, causing the other to emit a loud moan with each thrust. The guitarist dragged his hand down the smaller man’s chest and wrapped his hand around his erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. All the stimulation to his body was starting to get too much for Kai, and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. The brunette gripped onto the bars of the headboard so tightly that his knuckles turned white as Aoi continued to pound mercilessly into him.

“Aoi…I…” was all the drummer could manage to voice out, his throat raw from all his moans and screams. The guitarist’s repeated direct hits to his prostate, along with his strokes to his erection, were overwhelming his body with pleasure, and not being able to see any of it added the whole experience.

“I know..” Aoi panted in between thrusts. “Come for me, baby.” He purred into the other’s ear. That was it, Kai was driven over the edge. With a scream of pleasure, he was coming hard into his lover’s hand, his head thrown back against the bed. Aoi watched as his bound and blindfolded lover rode out his orgasm, and decided that it was that orgasm that was his favorite sight in the entire world. To add to it, he loved that this sight was only for him, and he was the only person who could make the drummer feel this amazing, “Ahhhh, Kai!” Aoi came not long after his lover, moaning his name as he released his seed deep inside the brunette. His thrusts slowed down as he rode out his orgasm, then collapsed on top of the smaller man.

For awhile, neither man had the strength to move. Aoi placed soft kisses on his lover’s chest, and Kai kissed the top of the guitarist’s head. Once the raven haired man caught his breath, he pulled out of the younger man, a soft whimper emitting from his throat. The taller man smiled down at Kai and removed the blindfold. The drummer blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus, immediately staring up at his love. He flashed his trademark smile, and Aoi couldn’t help but smile back as he worked on releasing his lover from the handcuffs. Once his arms were free, Kai wrapped them around his lover and pulled him in for another kiss, which Aoi gladly accepted. The guitarist pulled back for air, smiling down at the younger man. His eyes wandered from the brunette’s eyes down to his neck, where a dark mark stood out against his pale skin: the mark that Aoi made earlier. He traced his fingers over the mark, leaning down to kiss it softly, “Sorry about that,” Aoi chuckled. “The guys aren’t gonna leave you alone if they see this.”

“It’s ok,” Kai laughed. “It'll just be obvious that I’m yours.”

Aoi couldn’t help but smile. “I love you Kai. So, so much.” He lay down next to the brunette and pull him into a tight embrace, holding him as close as he could to his body, "More than any one of us could imagine..." Aoi trailed off, running his fingers over Kai's side. The drummer returned the embrace and snuggled into the raven haired man’s strong body.

“I love you too Aoi.”


End file.
